Rule number one: The doctor lies
by silly221
Summary: When the Doctor receives a distress call from a human girl, all is not as it seems. He must discover how he knows her and what to do next to protect his friends.
1. Chapter 1

"She has been this way since we found her!" Doctor Montgomery stated as he looked down at the fragile young girl who lay rocking in her bed. " Three years and this is all she ever does."

"But what more can we do for her?" The nurse asked, she had always shown concern for the girl, caring for her as if she were one of her own. "Maybe we could ask for help?"

"Help from who? The best doctors on the planet can't help her, who else is there to ask?" The nurse knew this would be his response but still she prayed every night for a miracle, somebody, somewhere must have the answer, and she would not stop until she found it.

"Come on now my sweet, before they give up on you completely, why can't you just tell us your name?" The girl looked up showing her pale and thin features, her eyes stared into those of the nurse and without a flicker of emotion she replied.

"Rule number one: The Doctor lies!" Before resting her head down on her pillow and closing her eyes. The nurse sighed and left the room, her faith was beginning to wear thin, she needed that miracle.

"Where shall we go today?" Asked The Doctor as he leant across the console, "Come on Ponds, there has to be something you have always wanted to see." Amy and Rory looked towards each other, with not even a spark of imagination.

"Surprise us." Said Amy and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You always say that, come make a..." But he cut off mid-sentence and reached into his pocket. "A distress call, from Earth, looks like the psychic paper has made the decision for you."

"Doctor, how does that psychic paper receive distress calls?" Rory asked, still new to all things Doctor related.

"That isn't the question you should be asking." Was the Doctor's reply.

"Give me a clue what should I be asking?" He already dreaded the reply.

"Why is it always Earth? It's not as if I don't mind visiting Earth, it is even quite fun a lot of the time, but of all the planets in the universe, I always end up on Earth." He once again leant over the console, this time pulling and pushing many different levers and buttons, "Let's see where we are shall we?"

The trio walked towards the door, each grabbing their jackets that had been thrown aside after their last adventure.

"Earth, 2020, North-London, what could possibly be the problem?" Asked The Doctor as he opened the TARDIS, only to be greeted by a white room that appeared to be empty. "Well that wasn't as exciting as I imagined. Where are the aliens, the conspiracy theories or the weird sounds?" This time it was Amy that rolled her eyes.

"Or the mental patient in the bed that is just outside your peripheral vision, who probably screams for help about ten times a minute." The doctor span on the spot until he faced the bed on the opposite side of the room, the white room was a cell, he hadn't considered that. The girl though, who was the girl, and how had she managed to send a message to the psychic paper.

"Actually she has never called for help, she has only said one thing since she got here, and the word help has not escaped her lips." The nurse stated as she re-entered the room, confused as to how these people had got in here, and she was trying not to think about the huge blue box behind them.

"But who is she?" Asked the doctor, "There has to be more to this than just a mental patient."

"The question I would like you to answer is, who are you? There is only one way in and out of this room, and you should not be in here!"

"I am the Doctor, and these are the Ponds." Rory opened his mouth to correct him but chose to ignore the comment, he was beginning to learn that it was easier to just keep quiet.

"That doesn't answer my question, you are not a doctor at this hospital."

"Okay, the details, you want details, yes?" He spoke so fast that the nurse struggled to keep up, but she nodded anyway. "I am the doctor, 'Doctor who?' you might ask, well, it is just The Doctor. I received a distress call, with the words 'help, I need a miracle' and I followed it, it led me to this planet, this city, this hospital and more specifically this room. So what I need now is for you to stop asking questions and to start answering mine. Tell me all that you know about the girl."

"Wait, those are the words I used in my prayer." Suddenly the Doctor understood where the distress call had come from, but still didn't understand how it had reached the psychic paper. "The girl, well I don't know much about her, she was found wondering through London three years ago. It appeared that she was looking for somebody, but when asked she simply replied..."

"Rule number one: The Doctor lies" The voice came from the bed in the corner, and more specifically from the girl who looked to be sleeping. The doctor ran over to her side, not quite believing that she had said those words, as he did she opened her eyes and stared blankly into his.

"What did you just say?" He asked, hoping that this time the words were different, he had simply misheard her. Because if she had said what he thought she had, it meant that she knew him. He looked back at the Ponds who were both just as confused, they had heard the doctor say this many times to them and were expecting the girl to be one of the Doctor's past companions, but he didn't recognise her. Finally after a long silence, and an agonising wait, she repeated herself.

"Rule number one: The Doctor lies."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a long silence, it was the longest Amy had ever seen the Doctor go without saying a word, instead he was just inspecting the girl in the bed. Amy also stepped forward, against Rory's wishes, in order to get a closer look. She was trying to determine if she knew this girl, as the only words that she said were those of the Doctor, he had said these words so many times in light conversation. The closer she got however, the more ordinary the girl became. Her mid-length brown hair lay flat against her pillow and her pale face was drained of colour with only her piercing green eyes showing contrast against the white of the room. However, nobody recognised her. Amy could see the cogs working inside the Doctors head, his eyes were darting around the room trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't understand!" The Doctor almost shouted, breaking the silence with an echo. "I have said that, yes, but I only say that to you." He said directing the conversation towards Amy.

"Maybe it is just a..."

"No such thing as coincidences! I must have met her, but I would remember, I remember everybody that I meet."

"Rule number one: The Doctor lies!" The girl's voice was quiet, but it was clear that this was a direct reply to the Doctor's statement.

"Yes! Yes I do, but I am not lying now! I remember _everybody_"

"Rule number one: The Doctor lies!"

"Urgh!" His frustration took over him, "I don't like this, this whole 'not knowing' thing is just very... Human!" He said with a sigh.

"Doctor, you say that as if it's a bad thing, being human means so much more than 'stupid'" Amy said, but it seemed he wasn't listening.

"Right, I have heard enough!" The nurse said, interrupting everybody's trail of thoughts. "What kind of doctor are you? You said 'human' as if it didn't apply to you."

"Well, yes, I am not human, I received a call in my spaceship and here I am. I might be the only person who can actually help you, so will you please let.. me.. think!"

After a session of twenty questions, with the same answer, the doctor stormed to the opposite side of the room in disappointment. Amy sat next to the girl and gently held her hand.

"Do you understand what is happening?" The girl only stared. "If you tell us who you are, we can help you."

"It's no use Amy, she doesn't understand." Rory said, also giving up hope.

"Shut up!" She spat back at him, before returning her attention. "You see, the Doctor helps everybody. He has never let me down, and even though he sometimes lies, I trust him, with my life, and with Rory's life."

"Rule number one: The doctor lies..." Amy bowed her head. "But the nurse doesn't." She added before tipping her head in the direction of Rory. The Doctor came running over, it shouldn't surprise him that Amy could do so brilliantly, not after all she had done before.

"The nurse doesn't lie huh? Okay, so your doctor has been lying but the nurse.. She must trust you." He said to the nurse.

"Rule number one: The Doctor lies."

"Doctor!" Amy caught the attention of the whole room. "She isn't on about her nurse, she is on about my nurse."

"You don't have a nurse."

"Rule number one: The..."

"I GET IT!" The Doctor shouted before muttering an apology.

"Doctor, Rory, Rory is my nurse." The doctor contemplated this for a while, none of this made sense, how could she know all that she did?

"If I try not to lie, will you answer my questions?" She didn't agree, and yet she didn't disagree so the Doctor tried anyway. "What is your name?" She looked at him uneasily, unsure on whether to put her trust in him.

"Amena." She whispered in a voice barely audible.

"Fitting, a Celtic name. Amy, take one guess as to what it means."

"Doctor now is not a time for your games."

"Fine, just trying to add a little fun. Well, seeing as I am the only genius in the room.." A smile sprawled across his face but it was not mirrored on the faces of his friends. "It means 'Honest' or 'Utterly pure', a girl with a name like that must be extra special, whoever named you had very high hopes."

"We met once, you don't remember, but we did." The Doctor listened, knowing that they were making a breakthrough. "I was just a scared five year old girl and you came to me, you told me that you wouldn't leave me, and that you would protect me from ever getting hurt."

"Rule number one..." The Doctor whispered to himself, the phrase now made sense, but how she had heard it didn't. "Why can't I remember? Can you tell me more about it?"

"I can, but not here."

"Why? Why can't you tell me here?"

"You were right earlier when you said that my doctor lies, he isn't who he says he is. He is here to guard me, not make me better." The Doctor nodded before disappearing into the TARDIS, he returned with a pair of jeans and a pink vest top.

"You can't go anywhere dressed like that can you? Now change and meet me in the little blue box. You coming nurse...?"

"Call me Kathy. I have been wanting answers for three years, I am not missing this, but how will we all fit in there?"

"Have a little faith." The four of them entered the TARDIS, Kathy's face went pale and a look of shock appeared. "What did I say? Now, as soon as Amena gets in we can go."

Amena walked into the TARDIS and practically ran to the console.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Wait a minute, you missed a bit."

"Excuse me?"

"The 'it's bigger on the inside' bit, I practically live for that bit." He said with a disgruntled look sprawled across his face.

"Been there done that, and this time I get the t-shirt. Now, let's get out of here before the Doc realises I am missing shall we?"

"You're bossy! I can't decide whether or not I like that!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Grab some winter coats, it's going to be chilly out there." The Doctor called out as the shaking began to settle and the TARDIS landed.

"Of course, because you couldn't have taken us somewhere warm could you Doctor?" Amy replied sarcastically.

"No! I was thinking safety was more important than temperature, this is Ood-Sphere, the Ood are friends of mine, we are safe here." The company departed and sat around a fire that the doctor set up just outside the TARDIS. A gentle wind could be heard singing in the distance as they all became comfortable.

"I wish you had bought me here instead, this would have been lovely." Amena said, the Doctor forced a smile, his curiosity was beginning to take over him.

"Please, will you tell me what happened now that you are safe?"

"I can do one better, I can show you all." This added to the Doctor's confusion.

"What are you?" He asked in a whisper.

"I am no more alien than your friends, I am human, but I was born with psychic abilities. It was I who sent Kathy's prayer to you, I amplified it in the hope that somebody could help me. Now would you like to see?" Everybody nodded, although some were more hesitant than others.

There was a cold chill and suddenly they all appeared to be in a large field, luscious green grass ticked their ankles, it all felt too pleasant to be true. The silence took over them all and they all enjoyed the heat of the sun on their faces, all except Amena and the Doctor, for they both understood that everything wasn't as it seemed.

"Little girl! You can not run forever!" They heard a man shout, and they spun to the direction of the sound. Towards them ran a small girl, only eight years of age, with tears streaming down her face.

"Come here you little brat! We won't hurt you!" But the girl sprinted ever faster, straight through the company and towards the forest that bordered the field.

"Hey there, what is the hurry little one?" This voice they didn't all recognise, it was that of the Doctor, before regeneration.

"Who is that?" Amy whispered into the Doctor's ear.

"I am the Doctor, there is no need to be scared." The girl nodded and grabbed his hand with complete and utter trust. "Tell me what is wrong."

"Doctor, that isn't.." Amy started, but the Doctor grabbed her arms and positioned his face close to hers.

"That is me Amy, before I regenerated, that is me. This might be strange for you, but see it from my point of view, I don't remember any of this but it happened. Please, just watch, try and remember everything, if anybody can, it is you." She nodded and he returned his attention to the event before them.

"Now tell me.." The younger Doctor started. "Why are you running?"

"They are coming, they want to lock me up, please help me." The Doctor nodded and placed himself between the men and the small child. "You can't fight them, we have run, please." The pair ran, the Doctor leading the way. As they reached the TARDIS, the Doctor unlocked it and held the door for the young Amena.

"Woah!" He heard, and I huge smile sprawled across his face. "This is magic, are you a wizard?"

"Well that is a new one, no, I am not a wizard, so shall we get out of here?"

"Yes, but how? We are in a box." The Doctor gave the child a comforting smile and knelt before her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"No, you told me I didn't need to be scared, but you brought me to a box, you are supposed to be helping." The girl cried hysterically.

"This is not just a box, it can travel in both time and space. We can go anywhere we want to, so where would you like to go?"

"Home!" It turned out that home was just around the corner, so the TARDIS arrived with ease.

"Now before we go out there, I need you to explain why those men were after you." She didn't speak, afraid that she could not trust the Doctor after all. "Whatever it is, I will help you, I will not leave you, okay?"

"But I was told never to tell anybody, mother says that people will try and take it from me."

"I am only asking so as I know if there will be anybody waiting outside your house for you, now please, tell me what is going on, what are they trying to take from you?"

"Mother says I am different, I can send messages, I can see things. She says that if people find out they will take it from me, and she was right."

"How did they find out? Did you tell them?" She frantically shook her head. "Okay, I am going to take a sneak peak outside, and then we will get you home okay?" She nodded gratefully.

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I am the Doctor."

"But, Doctor who?" The Doctor smiled, but did not answer. He opened the door and scanned the area as the little girl watched on, she saw his body whilst his head poked out through the door looking around. Suddenly, he let out a little scream, scaring Amena. He returned clutching his heart and she ran to him wanting to help.

"No need to worry, it was just a cat."

"A cat? You got hurt by a cat?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, it jumped out from nowhere, made me jump, that's all. Good news is, there is nothing else out there, so shall we go?"

"Okay." She replied, trusting him less and less every second. What sort of man reacts like that to a cat?


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly the company was back where they started, back in the present time.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, snapping back into focus. "Amena, is everything okay?"

"It tires me out, this powerful a vision is exhausting." She replied panting, "I need a break, please."

"Of course." Amy spoke, "You take as long as you need. Doctor?" He looked up and she beckoned him over to her as she walked away from the group, he followed, dreading the questions that were to come.

"Before you start, bare in mind that I don't remember any of this."

"Then, this can't be, that wasn't you! It was a clone, or, or..."

"Amy, it was me, the TARDIS, the hair, the attitude, it was all me! Amy, I know this is hard to take in, but before I met you I had a whole other life, I had other friends and I had all sorts of adventures."

"But you remember all that, you don't forget anything, it's kind of annoying at times." The Doctor's mouth creased to a smile.

"You are asking all the right questions Amy, why can't I remember?" He ran back to the small fire. "Amena, I know you are tired, but I need to know, why can't I remember."

"It will all be explained. Trust me, we have to work through this story chronologically though, or we will miss something." He nodded in reply.

"For those of us who are completely lost..." Rory cut in. "Since when were there two Doctor's?" The Doctor laughed.

"That was me, before I regenerated, before I met Amy."

The company all seemed to be on the same wavelength when Amena finally stated she was ready to continue.

"Before we start again, I don't know how long I will be able to maintain the vision, so I feel I should warn you, there isn't a happy ending to this story." With that the snow and ice fell out of sight, the fire crackled until silence fell. The buildings of a small street appeared around them and a little ginger cat sat on a wheelie bin just behind them, meowing on occasion.

"I don't like that cat, it is giving me a funny look." Both Doctor's spoke at the same time and the rest of the company stopped to stare at him, this softened Amy to the idea that the two men were actually just one.

"So.." Started the younger Doctor. "Which house is yours?"

"The small one on the end, mother says we don't need a big house to be happy, she says that as long as we have each other, we won't ever need anything else."

"She is a very wise woman, now let's go meet her shall we, before those nasty men catch up with us." The young girl nodded before grasping the Doctor's hand and dragging him towards the house. Suddenly though everything froze. The Doctor and Amena were completely still in the middle of the street, even the cat had stopped moving.

"This isn't supposed to happen." Amena shouted, staring into the distance. "This isn't what happened. I can't control this Doctor, I can't take us out of this vision." The Doctor stood directly in front of her staring into her eyes.

"I will help you, I swear, but I need you to stay calm."

"Liar!" She screamed. "Rule number one: The Doctor lies! You let me get hurt again Doctor, help me!" She screamed in agony and the Doctor held her hand whilst he tried to snap her out of what looked like a trance.

"Doctor? What are we going to do? If she can't get us out of here then anything could happen to us here!" Amy said, beginning to panic.

"That isn't my main concern Amy." He walked around Amena, staring into her eyes. "If we are tuck here then our bodies are left comatose on Ood-Sphere, anything could happen to them, we could die." Amy looked as if she were about to cry.

"Why can't we ever just go for a lovely picnic, it is always drama with you. Do something, or I swear I will..." She didn't know how to continue.

"Seriously Doctor, you have an answer for everything. Please don't stop now!" Rory added.

The doctor smiled, a sudden rush of realisation covering his face.

"Ponds, you two are asking questions, and panicking." Amy nodded. "But the nurse isn't..."

"I said call me..." But before she called finish the Doctor interrupted.

"Why are you not worried? Why aren't you asking questions?"

"I guess these things just don't scare me."

"These things? What things? Do you know what is going on?" She shook her head but remained in silence. "You pretended to know nothing and be concerned so as you could gain our trust, and Amena's trust. You came her to... What did you come here to do?"

"To find out what she knows, and it turns out she knows a lot more than we thought she did, you won't be able to stop them, so give up now. Very soon, you will all be dead, they won't let you live this time, they won't show you mercy like they did last time."

"Last time?" Before he received an answer the nurse disappeared and time began to move, releasing Amena from her trance state. "This is so much bigger than I originally thought."


End file.
